


Poetry in Motion

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspective on Teyla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry in Motion

Sleek muscles shine under a sheen of sweat as she moves, ever so gracefully through the motions of her kata. Each morning, without fail, Teyla is found in the room she has claimed as her exercise area, lit by sunlight that streams through stained glass onto gleaming wooden floors, covered by a few soft mats. She likes the contrast beneath her bare feet between the hardness of the wood and the pliant fabric of the mats as she dances across the room.

She brings her bantos rods into position, squares off against an imaginary opponent, finding her center and breathes slowly in and out. She focuses on her body, taking note of muscles that strain just a little bit more than they should, of pains that echo from the last mission. She is in her element as she incrementally speeds up her routine, letting her troubles and worries fall to the wayside, her bantos rods little more than a blur as she twirls and swirls through her routine.

In this room, at this time, she is Teyla Emmagen, nothing more and nothing less.


End file.
